Complex Relations
by AwesomeJellyBean
Summary: There were so many reasons why she shouldn't want that kind of relationship with him. He is her higher up, after all. And with inter-racial relationships so highly frowned upon, coupled with the fact that Lords and Ladies despised him anyways makes this worse. Despite all that, she can't help herself. What if he can't either? CAEDMON X FEMALE OC
1. Enter: Usa

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN TLR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, PLACES, ECT.

I DO OWN THIS SAD EXCUSE OF A PLOT AND THE PATHETIC CHARACTER KNOWN AS USA. (pronounced ooo-saa)

BTW! THIS STORY(though this is the better one) CAN ALSO BE FOUND ON DEVIANTART, SO IT WAS NOT STOLEN.

I JUST NOTICED HOW STUPID USA'S NAME IS- IT'S SPELLED U S A

IT'S LIKE A JUST LOOKED AT MY COUNTRY'S INITIALS AND DECIDED "YUP, THAT'LL BE A GOOD NAME"

I DIDN'T DO THAT.

It was complete and utter pandemonium.  
The city was under attack by beastman, but that was just a cover.  
No, the true threat had already infiltrated the city- the Conqueror and his forces.

Once it was made known what had happened, it was too late, for the Conqueror already had what he came for.  
Still, the Silver Falcons tried as hard as they could to stop him from leaving, but to no avail; it was like a child fighting a grown man.  
The red-robed beast of a man took his leave after soundly beating the vigilantes, taking with him the remnant, Tao Tie.  
However, he did not go unscathed, from the looks of the deep gash on his side.  
'At least someone was able to wound him.' Caedmon thought faintly before turning his attention to a slightly beaten up Falcon that approached him.

"What's your report?" The sovani commander asked.  
"Sir! It's the Sub-Commander." The mitra answered.  
Cold dread swept through the sovani's body.  
"Where is she? Is she alright?" The commander questioned, visibly concerned.  
The mitra man shuffled nervously, trying to find the right words.  
"Well, she fought one-on-one with the Conqueror and managed to wound him." He began.  
A mix of fear, shock, and pride filled the sovani when he heard the news.  
Yes, of course it was Usa who caused that large gash.  
"But, she-well..." The mitra trailed off just as a group of Silver Falcons approached, supporting a heavily injured woman.  
"Commander..." A weak voice rasped out.  
Caedmon froze, hardly believing what he saw.  
"Usa, by the God Emperor-"

He couldn't speak, all words leaving him as he saw the sorry state she was in.

Still, she pressed on, shrugging off the aid of her fellow brothers and sisters-in-arms.

She took a wobbly step forward, almost collapsing from the pain that shot through her leg, but pressed on.

The mitra woman stood as straight and tall as she could, opening wounds that had just closed.

Blood flowed freely from those wounds, dripping down to the sand at her feet, mixing with it.  
"Sir...I'm sorry...I couldn't stop him..." She managed out, sounding close to sobbing.  
The two locked eyes, and that's when he saw it- she wasn't about to cry over her injuries, as serious as they were.

She was on the verge of tears because she thought she had failed.  
Usa took another step forward before collapsing, her body beyond its limit.

Before she crashed face first into the sandy ground, Caedmon managed to catch her, using all four arms.

Panic filled him as he felt her go slack.

"Usa! Usa, don't you dare die on me! Quick! Get the healers! Now! " He shouted as he held her.

The healers arrived as swiftly as they could, and began to work on her immediately, shooing the sovani commander and any others away to cast restorative spell after restorative spell on Usa in an effort to stop the bleeding and get her stable enough to move her to the medical bay

Hours later, the head medic approached Caedmon, hands and clothes splattered with Usa's drying blood.

"Sir? We've done all we can."

A chill ran through the sovani's body, freezing him.

"It will be a close call, and she may not survive the night."

Relief chased away the chill at the news.

Wait…

He nodded in response to the head medic before excusing himself.

'Could it be?' He thought as he all but ran up the stairs to his office.  
'Am I getting too close to her?'


	2. Just Not The Same

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TLR. I ONLY OWN USA'S PATHETIC SELF AND THIS SAD EXCUSE FOR A FANFICTION. DO NOT SUE ME, I HAVE NO MONEY.**

**This chapter is short, and skips alot of time from the last chaper. Here, we begin with Caedmon busy with paperwork.**

**Many may ask why he would have paperwork while I say why not.**

**He IS the commander of the Silver Falcons, don't forget.**

**Anyways, for those of you unfamiliar with Caedmon, I suggest going to thelastremnant wiki an searching him. Especially his talks, as most of this story and my character assessment has to do with it.**

Caedmon sat at his desk, scanning over a pile of reports.  
He leaned back and cracked his neck, sighing.

How long had he been at this?  
It was in that brief moment of rest that he noticed the lack of light in the room. Craning his neck, he caught the sight of the sun slowing disappearing below the horizon, painting the sky in brilliant shades of red and orange.  
'It's this late already?' he thought while gazing at the sunset.  
Deciding that he had done enough for the day, he began sorting out the piles somewhat in preparation to leave.  
Out of habit, he looked towards the front door, ears moving about to catch a certain sound.

He was expecting Usa to show up with a bottle of wine, but…  
His thoughts wandered back to the events that took place earlier that day.  
Seeing her like that…  
He shivered involuntarily.  
'I'm getting too close to her.'  
Usually, when realizing this, Caedmon got into the habit of distancing himself, but with Usa, he realized he didn't WANT was a good friend to him, one he wouldn't want to let go, but seeing as she is a mitra…  
Shaking himself free of these thoughts, he walked towards the side door leading to his personal chambers.

Halfway through the door, he realized he forgot something, and made a quick grab for his discarded helmet.  
Typically, Usa would remind him or hand him the helm herself, but seeing as she was currently unavailable, it was almost forgotten.  
It was strange, to say the least, that he became so accustomed to her company, when she had joined the Silver Falcons just three years ago.  
Equally strange was how close he had gotten to her, despite the fact that he did not know much about her.

The sovani busied himself with those thoughts as he removed his armor piece by piece and placed them on his armor stand.  
Now clad in nothing but his undershirt and a pair of loose trousers, he made his way to his bathroom, where a tub of warm water awaited him.  
He shed the remainder of his clothing and slowly lowered himself into the bath, hissing as the water stung his cuts.  
While scrubbing, his thoughts couldn't help but to return to the day's events.  
The attacks  
The Conqueror  
Usa  
He closed his eyes, willing away the bone chilling image.  
She was badly beaten, almost to the point of dying.  
He remembered how her blood flowed from her many wounds, mixing with the sand at her feet.  
'"Sir…I'm sorry…I couldn't stop him…"'  
Her voice was so hoarse, sounding as if she had been screaming for a long time.  
All this he remembered, but there was one thing that hit him the most.  
It was the shame he saw in her eye.  
She thought that she had failed them all.

Caedmon dragged a hand down his face and shook his head.  
His emerald eyes suddenly shot open, remembering something.  
_It will be a close call_, the medic had said. _She may not survive the night_.  
'She may not survive...'

The sovani lifted himself from the tub hurriedly, drying himself with just as much urgency.  
Once sufficiently dried, he threw on some clean clothes and silently, but swiftly, made his way to the infirmary.  
He had to be sure.  
He had to know if she was still alive.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it sucks so bad. So,I am a very hungry writer. Mind clicking that review button? I'm about 10 pounds under weight.**

**Please?**


	3. Concern

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN TLR. I ONLY OWN THIS PITIFUL PLOT AND USA'S IDIOT SELF. DO NOT SUE ME, YOU REALLY WONT GET ANY MONEY.**

**This is more of Usa's POV, seeing as it starts with her waking up. And *gasp* is that a peek on her past I see? Ohhh, it's the over-used one. Seriously, I suck.**

**Well, I'll stop wasting your time and brain space with my ranting.**

Usa opened her eyes and looked around, taking in her surroundings.  
It was dark, and she was laying on a-  
Panic filled her as she noticed she was lying in a hospital bed.  
Memories best left forgotten began flooding her mind, filling her with fear and anger.  
Adrenaline fueled her movements as she shot up from the bed and flew to the open doorway, only to crash into a wall.

A warm, breathing wall  
Two furry hands grasped her upper arms gently, yet firmly, anchoring her there.  
She struggled against the grip, but to no avail; she could not escape. Nonetheless, she continued her struggle.  
Until…

"Usa, you need to calm down."  
That voice…

She froze, becoming slack in his grip, taking a few deep breaths before craning her head to look up at the sovani.  
"Forgive me, sir." She apologized. "I lost myself."  
"No need." He seemingly whispered, grip slacking enough for her to back away.

His bright emerald eyes scanned over her before directing their attention to her eyes.  
"You are alive." He stated, relieved.  
Usa was slightly confused with his statement; what did he-

It all came back to her in the form of a sharp pain in her legs.  
With a surprised and pained yelp, they buckled under her, the only thing keeping her from falling being the two pairs of arms holding her up.

"You shouldn't be up." The sovani scolded.  
"It's fine." She managed out, swallowing the bile that began to come up." I was just surprised."

He released her, but she could feel his fingertips lightly skimming her arms, as if he did not wish to let go.  
His eyes were downcast, and the two were quiet.  
"You worried me, Usa." He said softly, breaking the silence. "Worried us all."  
She looked up in surprise.  
"But I…I failed you, failed the Silver Falcons, and failed the people of Balterossa!" She said, insistent.  
At this, his gaze hardened, and his ears lay flat against his head.  
He grabbed her arms yet again, gaining her attention.

"You failed no one, understand?"  
The sovani's voice was stern, and commanding, almost booming.  
"Yes, sir." Usa replied, knowing that she should not argue with a agitated sovani.  
He sighed and let her go slowly, dropping his arms to his sides.  
They were silent yet again.

"Forgive me if I seem ungrateful, sir- it is far from the truth, I assure you-, but…" She trailed off, not knowing how to voice what she was thinking without sounding ridiculous  
"I'll…I'll just dismiss myself from your presence now. Good night, sir."  
With that, she turned to limp away.

"I haven't dismissed you yet."  
She stopped in her tracks.  
"Sir?"

He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, contemplating on how he should proceed.  
"You are…a great warrior, Usa." He began. "And you've been a good friend to me. When I saw the state you were in…" he seemed to shiver from the thought, but it could have been the cold night air.

He recovered quickly though, his expression turning to a stern, commanding one, but if you looked closely, you could see weariness.  
From the hour, or was it something else entirely?  
"Do not push yourself, and do not do something as foolish as that again." The sovani said in a hoarse voice.

"I understand, sir." Was her response.

Caedmon's ears flattened against his head again.  
He did not mean for it to sound like an order, but she took it as one.

Inwardly, he wondered if she truly was oblivious, or just refused to see it.  
'Maybe a bit of both.' He mused.

"Rest well, Commander." She bid him goodnight, bowing her head in respect.  
"I wish the same for you, Usa. Goodnight." said Caedmon.  
Usa bowed her head in respect yet again before limping back to her designated bed, while he watched as she limped away.

**Is it just me, or am I getting worse at writing? Whatever, I guess it's better than the first time I wrote this one? Eh, I'll leave that up to you guys.**

**Review, please. And maybe favorite, if this story seems worthy enough.**


	4. Friendly Banter

**Disclaimer-I do not own The Last Remnant.**

**Sorry this took so long, but I've been a bit preoccupied as of late, and I wrote two versions of this chapter, so I had to decide which one should go up.  
**

**Also, we have a new character showing up in this chapter!  
**

**Sorry, but there's no Caedmon here. He'll show up next chapter.  
**

**Special thanks to hopelessroman and RockStar-DJ-Girl for their follow and favorite!  
**

Usa awoke the next morning to the blindingly bright beams of sunlight peering through the blinds of the window closest to her.

'Ugh, I hate that. Why does it have to be so bright and hot?' Usa thought as she groaned and turned on her side to escape the brightness of the sunlight.

This, however, appeared to be a big mistake on her part, for she ended up on her injured side.  
She let out a cry of pain, and sat up.  
She was now, if not unwillingly, fully awake, and very grumpy.

Then, she heard hurried footsteps nearing her position, and turned her head to see a mage-like mitra running towards her.

"Sub-Commander! Are you alright?" He asked once he was at her bedside.

"I'm fine. I just accidentally laid on my injured side. There's nothing wrong." She assured.

The mitra frowned, before pointing to her side that was now bleeding.

"Yes, because bleeding from your side is perfectly normal." He said sarcastically.

Usa rolled her eyes, but smirked.  
Now that she'd gotten a closer look at him, and had heard his voice, she knew who it was.

"It is when you reopen a wound, Francis." Usa countered, her smirk widening as the mitra's frown deepened.

"Don't call me Francis, Smartass." Francis shot back.

He would have thumped her playfully on the shoulder or head if she weren't so injured.  
Lucky.

Usa chuckled, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"That's Sub-Commander Smartass to you, soldier." She corrected.

Francis just rolled his eyes and huffed loudly.

"Just woke up from near death and she still has it in her to be a snarky asshole." He muttered under his breath before moving on.

"Okay, so since your clumsy and idiotic self decided to ruin my good work, I'll have to unwrap your bandages and have a look." He explained.

"Are you sure this isn't just a lame excuse to see me in my underwear?" Usa asked, smirking playfully at her friend.

"Gah! You are impossible! No, there's nothing to see there anyways!" Francis exclaimed.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I forgot you liked guys." Usa said, holding back laughter as Francis turned beet red.

He then started to stomp on the ground while calling the injured mitra woman a wide variety of colorful words, much to her amusement.

After his little temper tantrum, he was finally able to unwrap Usa's bandages with no problems, aside from the rare occasion that the bandages got stuck to her scabbing wounds.

Once she was free from all her bandages, Francis called over his assistant and asked for a bottle of wine to wash out the wounds.

Usa grimaced.  
The lack of water in Balterossa was yet another thing she hated about living in a desert.

"I still can't see why Melphina or some other place can't start selling water to Balterossa." Usa griped as she watched Francis soak a clean rag in the wine.

"Sell water? That's an interesting thought. You should probably go to Lady Charlotte or Lady Bertrude and speak to them about it." Francis suggested as he pressed the wine soaked cloth to the gash on Usa's side.

She hissed in pain, earning her a sympathetic look from Francis.

"As if they would take suggestions from me! There's a small chance Lady Charlotte would listen if the Commander suggested it, but otherwise, it would be ignored." Usa scoffed, face set in a grimace as Francis continued to clean her wounds.

"You are such a pessimist. Also, why don't you just call him 'Caedmon' instead of 'Commander'? You know you have permission to call him that." Francis said, frowning.

Usa looked away, her best poker face on.

"It's just force of habit. Besides, it's so improper..." She trailed off.

Francis laughed at that, making Usa frown.

"I'm sorry, but you talking about being proper is just too funny!" Francis said as he laughed.

Usa's frown deepened, and her ears began to turn red.

"Just shut up and finish this torturous cleansing already. I have stuff to do." Usa mumbled, obviously irritated.

"Yes, ma'am!" Francis exclaimed with a mock salute before continuing with cleaning her wounds.

Once they were all cleaned up, he cast a few restoratives, healing most of her wounds completely.

"There! You're mostly healed now, but I suggest you take it easy for a few weeks and let yourself recover. You do know how to take it easy, don't you?"

Usa growled irritably at the mitra man, and halfheartedly swung at him.

"Shut up! I know how to take it easy! I just choose not to." Usa retorted.

Francis laughed, and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I get it! Now, hurry up and get dressed. The Commander wanted to speak with you as soon as you were allowed out of the infirmary." Francis informed.

He noted, with amusement, how she perked up at the mention of the sovani.  
In fact, when the Commander had come to him earlier, he seemed to be very concerned about Usa.  
Enough for him to wonder...

As he thought on the relationship between the sovani and the foreign mitra woman, Usa was hurriedly throwing on the uniform that had been left for her to wear.

"Thanks for the help, Francis. Might see you later!" Usa called out as she all but ran out of there.

Francis chuckled.  
Oh, she was hopeless.

**Review, fav, follow-or do nothing, it's all your choice.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
